The Goodbye
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: Hermione is moving to France, but someone can't handle her leaving. A Parody of the last episode of FRIENDS with my own twist. lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1

One Hour left.

That was how long was left until the party.Though for once in his life Ronald Weasley was not looking forward to this party. The reason was because after this party Hermione Granger would move away to France. She had gotten a fabulous job offer to study to be a healer at one of most highly acclaimed schools in the world.

Now some people would expect Ron to be happy for his friend and he was happy for her but, he was also in love with her. They had dated on and off for a while but constant bickering had caused to remain friends, even though they were both head over heals in love with each other.

In one hour a party would begin and Ron had no reason to celebrate.

* * *

A few hours later the party which had consisted of all the Weasleys, the Grangers, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter now only held Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna. The six friends were all seated in the kitchen of Harry and Ginnys flat. Harry and Ginny had been married for about two years and were now expecting twins in a few weeks.

"Now make sure you don't let any Loemings don't stare directly at your abdomen because if they do your children will grow ears like rabbits and have unusually long necks" Luna said. Everyone just stared at her. " It's true, but no one ever knows about them because they're all hidden underground."

Everyone just ignored the last comment. They were all pretty used to Lunas' 'different' comments.

"So do you know what you are going to name the babies?' asked Hermione to Ginny

"I want Lily for the girl, but for the boy I was thinking along the lines of James, Sirius or Albus. Harry on the other hand" she nudged Harry in the ribs. "Keeps insisting that we name them after famous couples. Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose, Cory and Topanga." she said the last one with a lot of distaste and looked over at Harry.

"I like Topanga" said Harry

"It sounds like a melon" argued Ginny

"How about Luna and Luno?" Luna piped up!

"NO" shouted Harry and Ginny

Ron was not listening to any of the conversation. Sure he was excited for his sister and Harry, but Hermione was leaving in twelve hours and no one was even thinking about that. Suddenly Harry and Ginny got up to make some tea, Neville right behind them suggesting Trevor for the boy, while Luna kept insisting tha Luna and Luno were perfect names. Hermione smiled over at Ron who returned it half-heartedly.

"Umm, Luna can I talk to you for a moment" said Hermione turning to Luna

"Sure Hermione" said Luna and the two girls left into the den.

**

* * *

In the den**

"Oh, Luna, I don't even know where to start"

"Ok well, before you do, I know we weren't the best of friends and we weren't supposed to get you going away presents but I do have something for you." Luna took something out of her pocket

"Oh, oh What is this?" Hermione looked at what seemed to be a white stick in a bag.

"It's a cotton swab with a bit of my saliva on it, so that if theyget the cloning process while you are there, you can use the DNA to create your own Luna." Luna smiled happily at Hermione

"I'm gonna throw this away, but thank you so much for the gesture!"

* * *

Ron walked over to his friends, all three still bickering about the names.

"What about you Ron? asked Harry. "What names do you like?"

"Janey and Nicholas"

"I like those names. How did you get those Ron?" asked Ginny tilting her head to the side and putting her tea on the table.

"Just came to me I suppose." Truth be told at one point in Ron and Hermione realationship Ron was seriously thinking of proposing and the thought of marriage brought on the thought of kids and Ron had wanted to name his kids those names.

"I still like Trevor." said Neville

Suddenly Hermione and Luna had come out of the den, both very red eyed and tears leaking down their cheeks. They hugged for a minute and then Luna sat down at the table taking a sip of her tea.

"Ginny. Can you come here with me for a minute?" Hermione led Ginny into the den and as soon as the door closed all three boys rounded on Luna

"What Happened?"

"Did she hit you?"

"What do you think about Trevor for a boy?"

Luna stared at Neville for a second blinking her eyes, and then turned to Harry and Ron. "She's going to say goodbye to us individually, and she didn't hit me" Luna said turning to look directly at Harry

* * *

Ginny and Hermione had come out of the den a few minutes later both very teary eyed. Next went Neville. He wasn't in there to long because Hermione and Neville weren't the best of friends, but never the less Neville still had a slight frown on his face. Next was Harry, He had been the longest and when he came out you could tell he was trying not to cry. Ron stood up waiting his turn.

"Well" She came over in the stood in the middle of the group patting Ron on the arm.

"I'm going to go now. Bye guys" Giving everyone a quick hug Hermione apparated over to her apartment. When she was gone everyone turned to Ron, his mouth wide open.

"What did you do to her?" asked Harry

"Nothing" said Ron "I didn't get a goodbye, O-Kay... I mean, don't I deserve anything? I mean, a few tears, a hug maybe?" Harry came over and gave Ron a hug

"NOT FROM YOU" Ron yelled at Harry

"Ron, if you're this upset, you should go and talk to her." suggested Ginny rubbing her stomach

"Yeah, I'll do that" and with a pop he was gone.

**Crack! **

Hermione turned around in her flat to come face to face with one Ronald Weasley.

"Hi Ron. Did I forget something?"

"Yeah You did" said Ron a bit loud " I didn't get a goodbye.

"What" asked Hermione

"Everyone gets a goodbye but me? What have I got to do to get a goodbye, huh? Be best friends with you? Uh, go out with you? Face the Dark lord with you? Oh wait a minute, I did all those things Hermione"

"Ron" said Hermione her voice cracking

"You know what? After all we've been through, I can't believe this is how you want to leave things between us. Have a good time in France." and with that Ron apparated out of the flat leaving Hermione looking like a lost puppy out in the rain.

* * *

Back at Ron's flat he was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands gripping at his long red hair. Without warning Hermione burst through the front door totally forgetting she is a witch and could have just apparated.

"You really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care?" shouted Hermione

"That's what it seemed like." said Ron rising from the couch

"I cannot believe that after all the time we've been together, you do not know ONE thing about me." Hermione was now on the verge of tears again.

"Fine, then why didn't you say something?" Ron threw his arms in the air

"Because it is too damn hard Ron. I can't even begin to explain to you how much I'm going to miss you. When I think about not seeing you every day, it makes me not want to go...Okay, so if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me. So there, all right, there's your goodbye."

"Hermione" Ron whispered

"What?" yelled Hermione

Ron walked over to Hermione and started to kiss her passionately. After a minute Hermone backed out. She touched her lips and thought about it for a moment and then started to kiss Ron back.

The kiss was for all the time they spent apart. They didn't want to break apart and they didn't. In fact they spent that entire night together.

* * *

please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke up the next morning under a pile of blankets. He heard someone rustling around the room and poked his head out from under the blankets and saw Hermione slipping on her shoes.

"Hey You." said Hermione noticing Rons' head poking out from underneath the covers. She went over, kneeled by Ron and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey" Ron grinned sleepily at Hermione.

"Shh.. Go back to sleep. I have to go home." said Hermione studying Ron's soft blue eyes. They now had a twinkle in them that was missing while Ron and Hermione were apart.

* * *

Later that morning Ron walked over to Hermione's flat and had sudden urges to start skipping and sing a song but thought against it seeing as the street was heavily populated. He knocked on the door and started whistling a little tune as he waited for Hermione to open the door. The door was opened by Luna and Neville who had their own place but could always be found at either Hermoine's, Rons or Harry and Ginny's flat.

"Hey, Is Hermione here?" asked Ron

"She's still asleep. Hey, hey, how did it go with you guys last night? She seemed pretty mad at you before she left." Nevile said rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, we, y'know, we worked things out." said Ron his ears reddening.

What's that smile? Did something happen with you two?" asked Luna.

"Yeah something happened" said Ron his ears going redder.

"Oh Merlin. You and Hermione?" asked Neville.

"I know, I feel great." said Ron.

"So what does that mean? Are you guys getting back together?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I.. I don't know. We didn't really get to talk."

"But do you wanna get back together?" asked Luna staring directly at Ron in a creepy way

"I don't know. It was incredible. I mean, it just felt so right. When I was holding her, I mean, I never wanted to let her go. You know what? Yeah, I do. I wanna be together."

"YAY!" screamed Luna.

"Shhh!" shushed Ron.

"Yay!" whispered Luna.

"So, is she still going to France?" asked Neville sitting on the couch.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. I hope not." said Ron running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, this is like the best day ever. Ever! You guys might get back together, Ginny and Harry are gonna have a baby soon, I just bought some more pudding! Oh, I feel like I'm in a musical!' suddenly Luna burst into song "Daa - raa... When the sun comes up, bright and beaming! And the moon comes..."

Hermione walked into room wearing pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. "Morning!"

"Guess you'll never know how it ends" said Luna sadly. Neville patted her on the back.

"Hey Hermione" said Ron in a breathy sort of voice.

"Hey Ron" said Hemione staring right in his eyes.

"How'd did you sleep" asked Ron as Neville and Luna left to go Ginny and Harry's flat.

"Good" said Hermione still staring into his eyes.

Ron gave Hemione a quick kiss as she started to play with his hair.

"Last night was great and I woke up today with the biggest smile on my face." Hermione said in a dreamlike voice.

"I know, me too. It was... You know, it was like one of those things you think is never gonna happen, and then it does, and it's everything you want it to be." said Ron massaging her shoulders.

"Uh-huh. I know. It was just, it was just the perfect way to say goodbye" Hermione gave Ron a hug, but Ron looked extremely crushed.

* * *

Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay- I don't own anything! go me! thanx reviewers I love you!

blind-hatred-infatuation- I love that episode too.I don't know what episode I'll do next butI do have another story that kinda like this but it isn't a parody. It's when ross and rachel first kiss but it's a r/hr fic! love the name by the way.

Sleepyhead22- I love boy meets world andI think topanga's such a cool name but Ginny didn't. Friends and boy meets world are like my two fav shows! thanx for reviewin

* * *

"And then she said it was the perfect way to say goodbye." Ron was explaining what had happened to him and Hermione to Neville and Luna at the Three Broomsticks. They were all seated at a small table and Ron wasn't touching his drink.

"What did you say?" asked Luna.

"Nothing! What do you say to that Luna?" said Ron.

"Ron, you've got to tell her how you feel!" protested Luna "Ron, Hermione doesn't know that you wanna get back together. If she did, she might feel differently. She might not even go." said Luna hopefully.

You really think so?" said Ron hopefully his head popping back up.

"I'm telling you! Oh, okay! This is the part of the musical where there'd be a really good convincing song." Luna started to sing again "Bam-bam, don't take no for an answer. Bam-bam, don't let love fly away. Bam-bam-bam-bam..."

Hermione walked into the bar and came over to the table next to Ron disrupting Luna's song again.

"Hi!" Hermione said brightly.

"Can't a girl finish a song around here?"asked Luna angrily.

"I just came to get some butterbeer, then I'm just gonna go make sure I packed everything. Well she you later guys'" She smiled at Ron for a second then left for the bar.

"Ron! Talk to her." pushed Neville.

"I'll talk to her before she leaves tonight." Ron said as he watched Hermione leave the bar.

* * *

Everyone was at Harry and Ginny's flat minus Harry and Ginny who had been missing since the end of the party. Hermione was outside waiting for her car to take her to the airport because apparating such far distances was unheard off and portkeys were hardly used now after the war. The airport was the most sensible way to get to France for Hermione.

"Hey, Did you talk to Hermione" asked Luna to Ron.

"No, and I decided I'm not going to." said Ron sadly.

"Why not?" the two people said in unison.

"Because she's just going to turn me down, probably even laugh at me." said Ron.

"No she won't.You have a relationship with her, you slept together last night." said Neville shaking Rons' shoulders.

"Yeah, and she still wants to go! It's pretty clear where she is."said Ron hanging his head "Look, even if I were gonna tell her, I don't have to do it now. Okay? I'll be seeing her again. We've got time." He said hopefully pushing Neville away.

"No, you don't! She's going to France! She is going to meet somebody. Do you know how many hot guys there are in France?" said Luna.

Before Ron could answer Hermione burst in to the room.

"Hi! Everyone, the car-service just got here. I can't believe they're not here yet! I have to catch my bloody plane. I wanna see them before I leave!" said Hermione breathing a little heavy.

"Ginny just called from the cab. She said they should be here any minute.And apparently, there's some big surprise" said Neville as he poured some tea.

Suddenly Harry and Ginny walked into the flat holding two little babies.

"Oh my Gosh!" everyone yelled

"So this is where you were since yesterday" asked Hermione.

"Does Mum know" asked Ron taking his nephew into his own arms.

"Yep. She was there the entire time and before we could get a hold of anyone we decided it would be more fun as a surprise." said Ginny staring down at her daughter.

"But you were only gone for a day. Shouldn't you be gone for a week?'' asked Hermione

"Oh No, Hermione. In the wizarding world mothers are only in the hospital for half a day. One day for us since we had twins." said Ginny staring at her child!

"OH! What are their names?" asked Hermione in awe.

"This is Lillian Molly." said Harry pointing to his daughter "and that is James Arthur" indicating his son.

"No Trevor" said Neville sadly.

Everyone stared at the twins for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence.

"Oh, you guys, I can't believe this. But I'll leave now, or I'm gonna miss my plane." she said pulling away.

"I'm just so glad you got to see the babies." said Ginny wiping a tear from her eye.

"Me too. Oh, I'm just sorry I'm not gonna be around to watch you two attempt to handle this! Alright, I can't say goodbye to you guys again. I love you all so much." said Hermione backing out of the room.

"Call us when you get there." Ginny said. After the war Hermione had gotten everyone mobile phones to use in case of emergency but now everyone used all the time.

"I will. Ron, come here." Hermione pulled Ron over by the door

"I just want you to know. Last night.. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I." They gave each other a quick hug.

"Alright, now I really have to go. Bye everyone" and she left the flat leaving behind poor Ron his heart breaking all over again.

"So, you just let her go?" said Luna

"Yeah."

"Hey, maybe that's for the best." said Neville.

"Yeah?" said Ron turning to look at them.

"Yeah. You know? You just...Look, you gotta...You gotta think about last night the way she does, okay? Maybe, maybe sleeping together was the perfect way to say goodbye?" said Neville trying to lighten the mood.

"But now she'll never know how he feels!" said Luna

"Maybe that's okay. You know? Maybe, maybe it is better this way? I mean, now, now you can move on. I mean, you've been trying to for so long, maybe now that you're so far apart, maybe now you can actually do it. You know? You can finally get over her"

"Yeah, that's true. Except I don't wanna get over her." said Ron.

"What?" said Neville.

"I don't! I wanna be with her."

"Really?" Luna cried.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go after her." Ron annnounced.

"Yeah, you are!" said Neville happily.

"Woo!" cheered Luna as Ron was about to leave.

"Wait, wait! Get your coat! Get your coat!" cried Luna.

"My coat..."

"This is so cool!" said Neville happily

"I have no idea what's going on, but I am excited!"said Harry jumping up and down.

"But Ron, Ron. What do you, what do you think she's going to say?" asked Neville.

"I don't know, but I...Look, even if she shoots me down, at least I won't spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened. Where - where is my bloody coat!" asked Ron

"You didn't bring one!" screamed Luna. Her dreamy voice totally gone "I'll come too"

Luna and Ron ran out of room leaving behind cheering Neville, jumping Harry, and bewildered Ginny.

* * *

If you review then I'll be happy and if you make me happy it should make you feel happy and happy people will one day RULE THE WORLD! 


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

**sleepyhead22-**I love that line too. pheobe is the best character! I have the entire thing finished so expect a lot of updates. love ron too but sadly he is hermione's "sigh''

**J17kalbry-T**hank you! that is ironic butI saw the episodes a few days before I started wrting this.I will update soon.

**airhead14-T**hose two are the best things ever!I finished the whole story so expect updates very soon,I just like leave people on the edge of there seats.

**Dream Phantom**- thanxx

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ron, where are you going" asked Luna as they ran into the airport. People were all around them and Ron looked around desperately for a mop of bushy brown hair.

"To talk to Hermione" screamed Ron.

"What? What are you just gonna walk up to her at the gate? Have you never chased anyone through the airport before?" asked Luna as if everyone had done it before.

"What? and you have." asked Ron bewildered.

"Duh, You have to get a ticket to get past security." said Luna

"What? We're never gonna make it!" said Ron.

"Not with that attitude! Now, haul ass." screamed Luna running in the opposite direction towards the ticket counter.

* * *

**later at the ticket counter**

"Hey, I need a ticket." screamed Ron at the currentattendant who was a tall old man with white hair pulled into a ponytail and a red vest.

"Just one? I bring you all the way down here, and I don't get to see how it works out?" said Luna sadly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, two tickets, I need two tickets." said Ron.

"We're on our honeymoon." said Luna clinging to Ron's arm.

"And the destination?" asked the attendant.

"I don't care. Whatever is the cheapest" yelled Ron.

"I'm so lucky I married you." said Luna fluttering her eyelashes!

* * *

At the gate Hermione was being held up because security was so slow and she hadlost her seating ticket.

This was very lucky for Ron!

**

* * *

Okay, flight 421 to France. I don't see it, do you see it? I'm calling Ginny" said Ron already dialing the numbers.**

"Hi Ron. Oh my God! You wouldn't believe the cute little noises the twins are making. Listen" Ginny said as she held down the phone to the twins so Ron can hear the cute noises.

"GINNY!" screamed Ron into the phone

"Oh, I'm sorry. Shoot, they were doing it before." said Ginny holding the phone back to her ear again and pouting.

"That's alright. Listen, listen". said Ron flapping his arms and hitting a poor passerby.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait! Here they go again." squealed Ginny as she put the phone done to the twins mouths again.

"GINNY!" Screamed Ron.

"Isn't that cute?" said Ginny happily.

"That is **precious**! Listen! I need Hermione's flight information." said Ron who had stopped flapping.

"Oh, okay. Alright, it's flight 421. Leaves at 8:40." Ginny said reading the information off a little card Hermione gave her.

"Yes, that's what I have. It's not on the board." replied Ron sadly looking at the board.

"That's what it says here. Flight 421, leaves at 8:40, Heathrow airport."

"What?" said Ron just realizing his mistake.

"Heathrow airport. Why, where are you?" asked Ginny sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gatwick" replied Ron sadly hanging up the phone. Luna stood there looking sadly at Ron as his world crashed around him.

* * *

Hermione gave the gate attendant her ticket and went on to plane while the attendant shut the door behind her and locked it!

* * *

Please review and we will rule the world 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the great reviews andI don't own diddly-squak!

**chantelle**-yes I'm aware.I guess I'veseen that episode one to many times! thanks for the great review!

**a-**one of favorite episodes too.thank you for catching that continent thing.I was never good at that stuff butI did change it!

**airhead14-**I felt like watchin while writing this and it comes on in a hour whereI am! thanx!

**SailorLeia-**Thank you so much. il ove reviews with lots of enthusiasm(sp?)I will beupdating soon becauseI finished it butI love watchin people squirm!

Ok. I love this chapter. I think it's the funniest one in the whole story!

* * *

"Come on Luna let's apparate to Heathrow." said Ron hastily pulling her a long.

"Ron you know we can't, the minister put on charm so no one can apparate there to protect the muggles!" whispered Luna "But I have a drivers license and we could just pick up a rental car." said Luna happily.

"Fine! Lets go" yelled Ron running towards the exit.

**

* * *

****Later in the car **

Luna was speeding down the high way while Ron was holding on to his seat for dear life!

"This is fun! Whoa!." screamed Luna as she sped down a hill.

"Well, I've never gone this fast before" They both screamed for different reasons.

"Luna, forget it, okay? Heathrow is - is like an hour away. There's no way we're gonna make it in time." said Ron clucthing onto his seat.

"She's got her cell, you could call her." said Luna swirving the car.

**"I am not proclaimimg my love for her over the phone."** said Ron closing his eyes for fear of something or someoneLuna might hit.

"You don't have any other choice!" yelled Luna and she let go of the steering wheelto look in her purse for her phone.

"LUNA" Screamed Ron

* * *

**Back To Hermione on the plane.**

_ring_

Hermione grabbed her phone

"Hello"

"Hey Hermione" said Luna as if it was any other day.

"Luna? Is everything okay" asked Hermione as a short man with sunglasses sat down next to her, who looked oddly like Elvis.

"Uhm, actually no. No, you've... You have to get off the plane." said Luna making it up as she went.

"What? Why?" said Hermione alarm obvious in her voice. The elvis guy turned to look at her.

"I have this feeling that something's wrong with it. Something is wrong with the...uh... left Philange."said Luna looking at her hand.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the plane." said Hermione getting a shocked look from Elvis.

"Alright, look, I have to go and I will call you the minute I get to France." andHermione hung up the phone.

"Uhm, what was that?" asked the passenger next to Hermione.

"Oh, that was just my loony friend. She told me I should get off the plane, because she had a feeling that there was something wrong with the left Philange." said Hermione shrugging it off.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good" said the passenger breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's always coming up with stuff like this, and you know what? She's almost never right" said Hermione pulling out a book to start reading!

"But she is sometimes" said the passenger getting out of his seat.

"No, she's just a bit crazy" said Hermione trying to calm the man."Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as the man grabbed his suitcase.

"Well, I can't take this plane now." said the man heading for the exit but he was stopped by the stewardess.

"Excuse me, sir, where are you going?" asked the stewardnes, a tall girl who had brown eyes and blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"I have to get off this plane, okay? Her friend" he said pointing at Hermione "Has a feeling something's wrong with the left Philange" he said announcing it to the entire plane. Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with the plane?" asked some of the other people.

"There's nothing wrong with the plane." said the stewardess.

"Yeah! The left Philange!" yelled the Elvis passesnger.

"There is no Philange!" protested the stewardess.

"Oh my God. This plane doesn't even have a Philange!" screamed Elvis.

"I'm not flying on it!"

"Ma'am, please sit down!" the stewardess said.

"What's going on?" asked someone.

"We're all getting off. There is no Philange!" Elvis screamed. Hermione sat there rubbing her temples, but then got up and left too.

* * *

Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**SailorLeia-** I'm so happy you liked it. Your review I read like 5 times because it made me feel so good. enthusiastic people are the best. thanx for the wonderful review!

**xogossipgirlox**-I love friends! it's the best show. thanx for the great review!

**orli-enthusiast-**I laughed so hard at the philange part! the next chapter will either be up tonite or tomorrow so be ready.

**dancerrdw-** glad you liked it! the story is finished butI like to keep the suspence! thanx for all the reviews!

**southparkangel01-** You'll see what happens. don't worry! expect an update SOON!

LAST CHAPTER I THOUGHT WAS THE FUNNIEST, I THINK THIS ONE IS THE MOST SAD! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!

ps. philange is your finger bone!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6**

_Ron and Luna just arrived at the airport as the passengers were standing in line, and they're about to board the plane again._

"Ma'am, I assure you, the plane is fine." said the stewardess to a nervous plump woman with short dark curly hair and a feather boa.

"And you fixed the Philange?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, the Philange is fixed. As a matter of fact, we put a whole lot of extra Philanges onboard, just in case." lied the stewardess.

Hermione got up to the gate smiled guiltily at the attendant, then got on the plane just as Ron and Luna turned the corner!

"Where is she?" asked Ron a bit desperately searching all around. He saw some little girls playing a clapping game, some old lady sleeping, a curious looking guy trying to steal the sleeping lady's purse, and some break dancers in the hallway. No Hermionecouldbeseen anywhere.

"I don't see her." said Luna standing on some chairs looking above everyone else's heads.

"Hermione Granger!" yelled Ron not quite loud enough for her to actually hear him, but desperation obvious in his voice.

"Excuse me, do you have a ticket?" asked the gate attendant, a tall man with spiked brown hair with a nametag that said Robbie.

"No, no, I just have to talk to someone" said Ron trying to pass the man.

"I'm sorry, you cannot go any further without a ticket." said Robbie pushing Ron back. Ron noticed he had a piercing on his tongue.

"No, no, no, but..." Ron searched his head for an excuse.

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Luna and luckily enough Hermione came back to the gate.

"Oh my Gosh... What.. What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione coming over to them looking shocked.

"Okay, you go" said Luna to Ron stepping back.

"What? What? Ron, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she asked. "Is it the twins?" she asked coming to stand right in front of him looking strait up. Another reason Ron loved her was because she was a foot shorter then he was but she could make him cower in a corner.

"No Okay, the thing is..Don't go." Ron said his eyes pleading for her to stay!

"What?" asked Hermione stepping bacK looking shocked.

"Please, please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please, don't go." said Ron stepping forward to take her hands.

"Oh my God." whispered Hermione looking at their enterwined hands.

"I know, I shouldn't have waited 'till now to say it, but I'm.. That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." pleaded Ron praying to God that she would stay with him.

"Miss? Are you boarding the plane?" asked the stewardess. Hermione turned to look at her.

"Hey, hey." Ron turned her head back to him. "I know you love me. I know you do." said Ron staring into her eyes searching for the love he knew was there.

"Miss?" asked the stewardess impatiently.

"I - I have to get on the plane." said Hermione looking at her feet.

"No, you don't." said Ron trying to make her look at him. His voice was cracking and he was doing all he could not to burst out crying and beg her to stay.

"Yes, I do. They're waiting for me, Ron. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Hermione stepping back.

"Hermione?" pleaded Ron his heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione turning back to go on the plane and she left without another word.

"I really thought she'd stay." Ron said sadly and he turned back to Luna letting the tears fall. His heart was breaking and he had no clue what to do. He was lost.

"I'm so sorry." said Luna giving him a hug.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. MORE REVIEWS SOONER I UPDATE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! 


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER!**

THANX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

**orli-enthusiast-** thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hate that part two and I was sobbing while writing it. but all ends good. I loved your reviews. There where always upbeat and made me feel really good. hope you like the end!

**SailorLeia-** Your reviews never fail to make me smile. It never can go easy for them but an easy life would be boring I guess! I cried too at that part. Keep up the enthusiasm and see ya around!

**airhead14-** It fine if you didn't review last chapter. Reviewing now makes me so Happy! Thanks for all reviews you sent! I hope to see you around! Enjoy the last chapter!

**dancerrdw- **thanks for all the great reviews and here is your update!

**J17Kalbry-**I know it is sad but heres the Update and thanks for all the reviews you sent!

**asherbasher-** thanks for reviewin all the chapter when you could have just done the last one. thats makes me feel really good! I love Luna( phoebe) too. She is so funny! I love the yelling too just thinking about it makes me laugh! hope you like the end!

**TheMarys-** I'm so scared bee. don't send any murderers! heres the update!

**max's girl-** i guess i've seen it one to many times. thanks for thereview and i hope you like the last chapter!

Hope you all like and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7**

Back at Harry and Ginny's everyone was helping to set up for the twins room but then Luna came in and she looked quite sad and Ron was no where to be seen.

"Hey!" said Harry holding James, who he now called Jay.

"Hey." said Luna looking like she saw a stray kitty.

"So did you guys make it in time?" asked Ginny hoping for the best.

"Yeah, yeah, he talked to her, but she got on the plane anyway." said Luna picking up lttleLily.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry in a worried voice.

"He went home. He didn't want to see anybody." said Luna looking into Lily's green eyes.

* * *

At Ron's flat he walked in sadly but saw a message on his answering machine that Harry got him. He pushed the little button and sat down to listen to it.(_answering machine)_

_"Ron, hi. It's me. I just got back on the plane. And I just feel horrible. That is not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you, and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things... And... And now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said, and I didn't. I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I LOVE YOU! Oh, I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane_." Hermione's voice echoed throughout the room

" Bloody..." Ron was now on his feet staring at the machine.

_"Miss? Please, sit down!" _the stewardess voice came on over machine.

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them" _Hermione's voice came back on the machine.

_"Miss, I can't let you off the plane"_ The stewardess' voice came back on.

"Let her off the plane!" yelled Ron to the machine.

_"I am afraid you are gonna have to take a seat"_ said the stewardess.

_"Oh, please, miss, you don't understand!"_ said Hermione.

"Try to understand!" Ron was yelling at the machine.

_"Oh, come on, miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off..." _the message ended with Ron standing over the machine.

"Nooooo! No! Oh my God. Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?" Ron started to hit all the buttons.

"I got off the plane" Hermione's voice came from the doorway.

"You got off the plane." Ron said happily turning around and he saw Hermione.They ran towards one another and kissed and this time it wasn't for the goodbye.

"I do love you."Hermione said as they broke apart tears leaking out of her eyes!

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again." said Ron hugging Hermione.

"Okay. 'Cause this is where I wanna be, okay? No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again." said Hermione burying her head in Ron's chest

"Me neither, okay? We are - we're done being stupid." said Ron kissing her hair reapetedly.

"Okay. You and me, alright? This is it." said Hermione "Forever?"

"Forever" said Ron right before they sealed the promise with a kiss and this time they did stay together forever.

_fin_

* * *

**All Done! thanx to everyone who reviewed and read it. I love you all. I'm now gonna start a daddy series about ron and hermione's oldest daughter (Janey) and Ron. It will go through janey's life ( born, 3 , 5, 10) like that and when i'm done with that i'll do a mummy series with hermione and there youngest son> i'm really excited for the series and i hope y'all read it!**


End file.
